Febrero
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: 28 drabbles de parejas diferentes, uno por cada día de febrero. 28.- Febrero: Yumi rió sentada al sol en el campo de tiro mientras Ulrich miraba la pistola con recelo. Había conseguido que soltase su arma y probase la de ella, aquella que tanto había criticado desde el momento en que la vio. Ulrich x Yumi
1. Pétalos de rosa

_Code: Lyoko y todos sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3.  
_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _No.  
_ _ **Palabras:**_ _952._

 **Día 01.- Pétalos de rosa**

Era complicado vivir en Kadic e intentar ser romántico, vaya que sí. Pero lo intentaba, nadie podía ponerlo en duda. Se había levantado temprano y había comprado tres docenas de rosas, que le habían costado un dineral, comida y bebida, también había limpiado aquel pequeño cuarto del sótano que había descubierto un día huyendo de X.A.N.A.

Se había agenciado dos grandes mantas de la lavandería que tendió en el suelo, las rodeó de velas y depositó la comida en un rincón, a la espera de que fuese la hora. Ya sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer.

Escribió una nota citando a su chica, recorrió el desierto pasillo y la coló por debajo de su puerta. Cuando llegase de su viaje de vacaciones esperaba que fuese lo primero que viera.

Hundió las manos en sus bolsillos y se dirigió a matar el tiempo hasta que fuese la hora.

Eran las cinco en punto cuando el coche de su padre tomó la salida de la autopista para llegar al internado, Sissi se ajustó los auriculares blancos y suspiró. Las vacaciones se habían acabado, estaba triste por ello, no tenía ganas de volver a las clases, pero sí tenía ganas de verle a él. Quién se lo iba a decir.

Clavó la mirada en las calles tan conocidas para ella dejando que la sensación de familiaridad la abrazase y reconfortase. Sería su último año en Kadic, lo que viniese después el tiempo lo diría. Por ahora se concentraría en aprobar y en vivir la vida.

El coche se detuvo en el párking privado de Kadic, Sissi se quitó los auriculares y paró el reproductor de MP3 antes de bajar del vehículo.

—Si quieres podemos ir a cenar al centro.

—No sé, estoy bastante cansada, papá.

—Avísame si quieres ir.

Ella asintió, tomó su maleta del maletero y la arrastró por la gravilla con rumbo a su cuarto. La escuela estaba prácticamente desierta, eran pocos los alumnos que pasaban allí los periodos vacacionales. Suspiró frente a las escaleras, con lo espacioso que era el vestíbulo podrían poner un maldito ascensor. Agarró con fuerza el asa de su equipaje y tiró de él escaleras arriba armando un terrible estruendo. Resopló al llegar a su planta, avanzó hasta su habitación, sacó la llave del bolsillo y abrió.

Su cuarto la recibió con el aroma del ambientador de canela que le había regalado su padre, era un poco como estar en casa. Parpadeó, había un sobre en el suelo. Aparcó la maleta junto a la puerta y cogió el sobre que abrió sin perder un segundo, dentro había una carta cuya caligrafía reconoció al instante.

—Idiota —murmuró.

Le estaba citando en el sótano a las seis para "vivir una experiencia inolvidable e insuperable". Sissi esbozó una sonrisa antes de echarle un vistazo a su reloj, quedaban veinte minutos, no le daba tiempo a ducharse, pero al menos se cambiaría de ropa.

Sacó un vestido rosa y negro del armario y sus botas preferidas, se cambió rápidamente y se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta. Se miró en el espejo, comprobando que la ropa le quedaba perfecta, para salir a toda prisa hacia el sótano.

Se asomó por la barandilla para comprobar que ni Jim ni su padre rondaban por allí y que, por lo tanto, podía escabullirse sin problemas por el estrecho pasillo prohibido para los alumnos. No había nadie, el vestíbulo seguía igual de desierto que cuando había entrado, así que avanzó llena de seguridad adentrándose en el corredor.

La puerta se abrió chirriando y Sissi se estremeció. Ese estúpido Odd y sus estúpidas ideas, el maldito sótano estaba oscuro, el pequeño haz de luz que se filtraba del pasillo a sus espaldas rebeló cosas rojizas en el suelo, reprimiendo un chillido y sus ganas de irse por donde había venido tomó el móvil y activó la linterna. Las manchas rojas del suelo eran pétalos de flores, enarcó una ceja.

—¿Odd?

Esperó, pero no obtuvo respuesta, alzó el teléfono y vio que los pétalos formaban un caminito. Rodó los ojos y avanzó. Iba a estrangularlo por hacerla ir a semejante lugar. Las flores serpenteaban hasta una puerta de metal que parecía aún más vieja que el edificio.

Sissi alargó la mano y tomó la maneta, se detuvo un instante y negó con la cabeza ¿de qué demonios tenía miedo? Abrió decidida.

—Bienvenida.

Los ojos de Sissi enfocaron a Odd, estúpidamente estirado sobre una manta que, seguro que era robada, rodeado de velas y rosas.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —preguntó.

—Ser romántico, no es evidente.

—¿Y pretendes incendiar el internado?

Odd frunció el ceño, vale, no había pensado que poner velas sobre unas mantas podía ser peligroso, pero ¡maldita sea! La intención era lo que contaba, o eso decían.

—¡Venga ya, Delmas! Estoy intentando hacer algo especial.

Sissi apagó la linterna del móvil y sopló para apagar las velas a su alcance.

—Perdona por no tener ganas de morir chamuscada.

—Me estás fastidiando el plan —refunfuñó.

Ella suspiró, se arrodilló en la manta acomodando su vestido y le clavó la mirada.

—Muy bien Della Robbia ¿cuál es el plan?

Odd se aclaró la garganta y sonrió con orgullo mostrando sus dientes blancos.

—Primero la música —dijo encendiendo su reproductor de mp3 que había conectado a unos altavoces en miniatura, los acordes de una canción romántica llenaron el cuarto—, he encargado comida, de tu restaurante preferido y…

Enmudeció. Miró a Sissi como si fuese la primera vez en su vida que la veía, ella le sonreía con picardía mientras bajaba uno de los tirantes de su vestido.

—¿Sabes qué? Prefiero empezar por el postre.

—Postre, mi preferido —soltó lamiéndose los labios.

Odd se echó hacia delante para devorarla.

 **Fin**

 **Notas de la autora:  
** _¡Hola! Bueno, aquí vengo a intentar volver a publicar con regularidad, he cambiado de trabajo y empiezo a tener más tiempo libre, aunque a la hora de comer no puedo hacer nada porque como en la oficina, pero en fin, al menos llego a casa a una hora razonable. Quiero empezar con shots y drabbles para reenganchar el ritmo.  
Serán 28 historias cortas (una por cada día de febrero) de parejas diferentes. He empezado con Odd y Sissi porque han sido los primeros en venirme a la mente. A ver que se me ocurre para mañana. Espero que os haya gustado._


	2. Arena

_Code: Lyoko y todos sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3.  
_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _No.  
_ _ **Palabras:**_ _227._

 **Día 02.- Arena**

Hundió la mano en la arena, alzó un puñado y dejó que los finos granos resbalaran entre sus dedos. Suspiró.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estaremos aquí?

Jérémie la miró subiéndose las gafas puente arriba.

—No lo sé —contestó con sinceridad—, pero espero que noten nuestra ausencia pronto.

Aelita asintió y se abrazó las rodillas.

—¿Y si se marchan y no se dan cuenta?

El chico le dedicó una sonrisa condescendiente, Aelita aún no tenía muy claro cómo funcionaba el mundo humano, no era consciente de que contaban a los alumnos a medida que subían al autocar.

—Tranquila, ya verás cómo nos encuentran.

Estaban atrapados en la pequeña isleta que había a unos cien metros de distancia de la costa. Se les había pinchado la barca por lo que se habían quedado atrapados allí. Era como un pequeño rincón del paraíso, donde lo único que se oía era el oleaje del mar y los pájaros.

—Jérémie…

—¿Qué ocurre?

Aelita le tomó la mano con fuerza y le miró con aprensión.

—Prométeme que si no vienen a buscarnos te quedarás conmigo.

Él parpadeó perplejo. Se tragó las ganas de reír y de contestarle que, en el improbable caso que no fueran a buscarles, no podía irse a ningún lado.

—No te preocupes, estaré aquí —declaró correspondiendo su apretón de manos.

Aelita le sonrió abiertamente, sintiéndose aliviada y feliz.

 **Fin**

 **Notas de la autora:  
** _¡Hola! Aquí de nuevo, esta vez les ha tocado a Aelita y Jérémie, es un pequeño drabble escrito en el autobús de vuelta a casa. Espero que os haya gustado. Mañana más._


	3. Película

_Code: Lyoko y todos sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3.  
_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _breve escena lime. Rating M  
_ _ **Palabras:**_ _672._

 **Día 03.- Película**

Reprimió las ganas de taparse la cara con la manta y chillar como si no hubiese un mañana, pero su orgullo no le permitía hacerlo. Ese maldito orgullo que tampoco le permitía despegar los ojos de la pantalla en la que, un zombi, devoraba a un tipo que aullaba de dolor.

Miró de reojo a Yumi que miraba con interés la escena mientras comía palomitas como si, lo que se desarrollase ante sus ojos, fuese una inocente escena de Mi Pequeño Poni. Si su padre pudiese ver ahora a su perfecta novia, ejemplo a seguir, chica decente, adorable y encantadora, moriría de un infarto fulminante.

—Ulrich, mira, mira —dijo haciendo gestos con la mano sin despegar los ojos de la televisión—. Ahora viene la mejor parte.

Obedeció a pesar no tener ganas de verla, dio un respingo. Por Dios, esas sesiones de cine iban a acabar matándole. Yumi soltó un gritito de euforia, le maravillaban aquellas endemoniadas películas.

Cuando los títulos de crédito llenaron la pantalla Ulrich respiró aliviado. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

—¿A que es genial?

—Si por genial te refieres a vomitiva, entonces sí.

Ella soltó una carcajada. Sabía cuánto las odiaba él y por eso amaba que, a pesar de ello, se quedase a su lado para verlas. Le abrazó con fuerza y le besó en la mejilla.

—¿Vemos otra?

La pregunta horrorizó al joven que clavó sus ojos castaños sobre la grandiosa colección de películas de terror que ocupaba la parte del mueble de Yumi, miró de reojo su escueta colección de humor y artes marciales. Lo mirase como lo mirase, en materia cinéfila, tenía las de perder.

—¿Y si vemos alguna serie?

—No hay ninguna buena a estas horas.

—¿Algún concurso?

Ella le sonrió.

—Son un rollo.

—Si me haces ver otro espanto de esos me voy a dormir a casa de Odd.

—¿Echas de menos Kadic?

Ulrich captó el suave tono de burla en su voz. Cómo iba a echar de menos el internado si ahora vivía con ella, en su hogar, el que habían hecho suyo con gran esfuerzo.

—Puede —replicó.

Yumi se apartó un poco de él con el ceño fruncido. Cómo podía preferir a Odd y sus pies que, a ella, no podía decirlo en serio. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa pícara.

—Entiendo —susurró.

Deslizó la mano por su mejilla y poco a poco bajó por su cuello, se coló bajo la manta y siguió su descenso hasta detenerse sobre sus pantalones. Se echó hacia adelante y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Ulrich para colar después la mano dentro de los pantalones. Él soltó un suspiro de placer cuando su blanca mano empezó a moverse inquieta, arriba y abajo, sobre su miembro. Ulrich cerró los ojos abandonándose a las placenteras caricias que le proporcionaba su novia, jadeando rodeó su cintura y empleó el otro brazo para apoyarse y poder tumbarla en el sofá.

Yumi cayó de espaldas dejándose besar con pasión, sin dejar su labor de darle placer a su chico que coló la mano bajo su suéter para acariciarle los pechos. Entonces ella se detuvo y le apartó suavemente, él la miró desconcertado.

—Espera, deberías pedirle a Odd que siguiese.

—Ja, ja, eres muy graciosa.

Las manos de Ulrich se movieron hasta su cintura, donde desplegó sus dotes de torturador y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, a lo que ella sólo pudo responder con su risa.

 **Fin**

 **Notas de la autora:  
** _¡Hola! Tercera historia, de momento parece que vamos bien, estoy recuperando la inspiración para esta serie, cosa que me hace inmensamente feliz, porque la muy maldita se había fugado al Caribe o a la luna.  
Cómo no podía ser de otra manera, les ha tocado el turno a Ulrich y Yumi, una de mis OTP. Este se lo dedico a Yumivigo por haberla tenido con el mono de Ulumi durante demasiado tiempo._


	4. Estrellas

_Code: Lyoko y todos sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3.  
_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _No.  
_ _ **Palabras:**_ _367._

 **Día 04.- Estrellas**

—Mira, mira.

Una nubecilla se formó al escapar el aliento de entre sus labios, él la miró sintiendo que, lo que fuese que quisiese mostrarle, jamás sería más hermoso que ella.

—¡Mira cuántas estrellas!

Él finalmente siguió la dirección en la que apuntaba su dedo topándose con un sinfín de puntitos brillantes en el firmamento.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó, jamás había visto tantas estrellas, nunca había estado lo suficientemente lejos de la contaminación lumínica de la ciudad como para ver aquel espectáculo—. Es impresionante.

Ella asintió, se arrebujó con su abrigo. Hacía un frío tremendo, pero merecía la pena por ver aquello.

—Emilie ¿tienes frío? —inquirió pasando el brazo por sus hombros, ella negó con la cabeza a pesar de estar helada. No quería perderse ningún detalle—. Iré a buscar una manta.

William se perdió en el interior del pequeño refugio en busca de una gruesa manta, le dolían los pies y los hombros de tantos días andado con la mochila a cuestas, pero admitía que había sido una gran idea. Era una manera diferente de viajar y ver el mundo. Sobre la mesa vio la guía, vieja y desgastada, que les había llevado hasta aquel parque natural paradisíaco y sonrió.

Cuando volvió a fuera con la manta, vio a Emilie con los brazos apoyados en la barandilla del porche y su mirada perdida en el cielo, se le antojó como una bella postal de ensueño.

—¡Ciervos! —exclamó en un susurro.

Al mirar hacia el camino los vio, una madre con sus crías, pastando tranquilas y sin prisas. William le puso la manta sobre los hombros.

—Deberíamos preparar la ruta para mañana —dijo Emilie abrazándole—. ¿Cuántos días más crees que nos llevará cruzar el parque?

—Puede que un par.

—Dos días más durmiendo viendo las estrellas… —pronunció con voz soñadora.

—Dos días más sin que nadie nos moleste.

Ella rió, en la ciudad siempre había alguien dispuesto a dar su opinión sobre cualquier cosa, sobre cómo de oscura era la piel de ella, sobre lo ridículo que era que él no fuese a la universidad…

Emilie se puso de puntillas y le besó en los labios. Les quedaban dos días más de estar solos sin metomentodos.

 **Fin**

 **Notas de la autora:  
** _¡Hola! Seguimos adelante, esta vez con William y Emilie. Para los que sea la primera vez que me leéis, William es mi personaje preferido de la serie, así que es muy recurrente en mis historias, igual que Sissi.  
El parque natural en el que están es el Parc Nacional d'Aigüestortes i Estany de Sant Maurici, en el Pirineo catalán, es la tierra de mi abuela y uno de los lugares más hermosos y mágicos del planeta. La cabaña en la que se encuentran es el antiguo refugio que hay a 3 kilómetros del Estany de Sant Maurici. Si vais alguna vez, por favor haced la caminata hasta el Estany de la Ratera y observad a Els Encantats (Los Hechizados), vale la pena.  
Espero que os haya gustado, mañana más._


	5. El viejo piano

_Code: Lyoko y todos sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3.  
_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _No.  
_ _ **Palabras:**_ _532._

 **Día 05.- El viejo piano**

Deslizó los dedos por las teclas blancas y negras, acariciándolas con mimo, como si con ello pudiese tocar también sus recuerdos.

Los grafitis llenaban las paredes y habían saqueados todos los armarios, pero aquel viejo piano seguía allí, intacto, como si una barrera invisible lo hubiese estado protegiendo.

Pulsó una tecla y apenas reconoció la nota, estaba desafinado, tanto que su sonido parecía el quejido de un animal herido. Levantó del suelo el banco y se sentó en él, alzando una nube de polvo. Cerró los ojos, con sus dedos puestos sobre el teclado y tocó algunas notas de la canción preferida de Waldo, la que había compuesto para Aelita, la misma que ella tocaba mentalmente durante su encierro para mantener la cordura. La melodía desafinada llenó de color aquella vieja casa abandonada, inundándolo todo de vida durante el breve tiempo que estuvo tocando. Con los ojos cerrados casi podía ver a su pequeña familia reír.

Retiró los dedos de las teclas blancas y negras y suspirando abrió los ojos, la magia de la música se desvaneció.

—Estoy en casa —murmuró.

Su mente le devolvió un polvoriento "bienvenida, Anthea" con la voz de Waldo que la obligó a girarse hacia la puerta abierta a sus espaldas, por supuesto, allí no había nadie, aún y así sonrió.

Se puso en pie y subió por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, aquel que jamás habían usado, pero al que Aelita le encantaba subir a explorar. Era como su jungla particular. El crujido de los tablones de madera del suelo le devolvió el recuerdo de estar en el sofá raído abrazada a Waldo, escuchando a Aelita correr y reír.

Sí, aquella casa destartalada había sido el hogar más maravilloso que Anthea había conocido, pero también era el más triste.

Se arrodilló junto a la gran puerta acristalada que daba salida al balcón jamás usado, arrancó el rodapié de la esquina y metió la mano en el hueco que quedaba, esperando encontrar la pequeña cajita de madera en la que la niña guardaba sus tesoros, sin embargo, sus dedos toparon con un papel que sacó. Lo escudriñó durante unos minutos, dudando en si desplegarlo o no, el tiempo lo había amarilleado y sus esquinas estaban raídas, aún y así se notaba que en su día lo doblaron pulcramente.

Anthea inspiró hondo llenándose de valor, como si aquella porción de papel fuese una peligrosa arma. Lo desdobló, la caligrafía cursiva e irregular de Waldo formando dos palabras:

Boulogne-Billancourt.

Ahí estaba, el paradero de su familia, el lugar al que habían huido tras su secuestro, aquel que habían intentado arrancarle tantas veces. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla para caer después sobre el papel. Lo abrazó contra su pecho con fuerza y se permitió llorar.

Cuando se repuso, guardó el papel dentro del calcetín bien pegado a su tobillo y salió a la calle donde, Jethro, la esperaba fumando apoyado contra la pared, Anthea fue hasta él.

—¿Has encontrado algo?

—Nos vamos a París.

Él enarcó una ceja, pero no hizo más preguntas, si algo había aprendido durante el año y medio que llevaban juntos era que, fuese lo fuese lo que había encontrado, no le explicaría nada.

 **Fin**

 **Notas de la autora:  
** _¡Hola! Llegamos al quinto drabble. Está relacionado con ADQST y con Xanadu. He estado pasando a limpio mis apuntes para Xanadu y de ahí ha surgido este pequeño drabble.  
Espero que os haya gustado. Mañana más._


	6. Casa

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _No.  
_ _ **Palabras:**_ _1300._

 **Día 06.- Casa**

Se detuvo frente a la verja desvencijada de la que tiempo atrás había sido su casa. Debía admitir que Jérémie tenía razón cuando le dijo que ir allí sólo la haría sentir peor, de repente se sentía sola, triste, vulnerable y pequeña. Pero en algún punto de su corazón sabía que necesitaba entrar y enfrentarse a lo que fuera que hubiese allí adentro. Y ésta vez tenía que hacerlo ella sola porque, si seguía apoyándose sobre sus amigos para controlar el pánico que le provocaba una vida perdida, jamás lograría ser libre para seguir adelante.

Inspiró hondo y estiró una mano, que temblaba descontrolada, para asir la puerta de madera o lo que quedaba de ella y la empujó con convicción. Se abrió, pero no ocurrió nada más, ninguna visión borrosa asaltando su memoria, ninguna imagen espantosa con lobos amenazándola. Nada. Se sorprendió y permaneció inmóvil con los labios entreabiertos. Entonces negó con la cabeza, parecía tonta allí de pie esperando a algo que no iba a pasar. Cargándose de valor avanzó por el senderito que llevaba a la entrada de la casa abandonada de pintura desconchada y grafittis horteras.

Subió los escalones a saltitos como si volviera a tener cinco años y aquél fuese el juego más divertido del mundo y se sonrió al estar de pie frente a la puerta. La suave brisa primaveral le alborotaba el pelo y hacía ondear los bajos de su vestido granate.

«Sólo hay que abrir» se recordó a sí misma. La puerta abierta desde 1994, que ni su padre ni ella habían tenido la oportunidad de cerrar con llave, había sido una invitación no escrita para todos los gamberros de la ciudad, pero por lo que le habían contado Jérémie y los demás no estaba tan mal como cabría esperar.

La hoja de madera cedió bajo su suave contacto y se deslizó hacia la penumbra interior de la casa levantando el polvo acumulado en el suelo, Aelita entró sin esperar a que el polvo volviera a asentarse dejando la puerta abierta tras ella.

Como la última vez que estuvo allí los muebles estaban cubiertos de una gruesa capa de suciedad, el paso del tiempo había causado estragos sobre la madera. Era triste compararla con la casa de sus recuerdos en la que siempre sonaba la música y todo estaba limpio y lleno de vida, con el aroma del café perfumándolo todo y el repiqueteo de la tiza sobre una de las muchas pizarras de su padre.

Se puso de cuclillas conteniendo las ganas de llorar porque llorar en ese momento no iba a servirle de nada. Había ido sabiendo cómo se sentiría, así que ahora le tocaba apechugar con las consecuencias.

—Venga, Aelita, no seas cría.

Se puso en pie de un salto con las energías renovadas. No era tan frágil como creían, podía con ello.

Cerró los ojos y enumeró las estancias de la planta baja; el salón, un cuarto de baño, el trastero, la cocina, la puerta que daba al jardín trasero y las escaleras.

Los abrió y subió la escalera arrastrando con los dedos el polvo de la barandilla. Una vez arriba miró hacia abajo, la luz del sol que se colaba por la puerta iluminaba el baile de las motas de polvo; Aelita sonrió.

—Cinco habitaciones y una biblioteca —le dijo al silencio reinante.

Alguna de las tablas de parqué estaban medio levantadas, otras presentaban marcas como si alguien las hubiese apuñalado, también habían gravado nombres en ellas. Entró en la que había sido su habitación y observó su vieja cama. Todo estaba hecho un desastre. Abrió un par de cajones que imaginaba que estarían vacíos, pero aún quedaba alguna pieza de ropa, un viejo jersey granate, una camiseta de tirantes rosa... sucios y apolillados. Reprimió un sollozo. Aquello era todo lo que quedaba de su vida antes de Lyoko, sólo pedazos de la persona que un día fue y que ya no existía.

Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas estiradas con el suéter granate entre las manos, ya no retenía su olor, tampoco el del suavizante, olía a polvo y a viejo, igual que su vida anterior. Lo dejó con mimo dentro del cajón y lo cerró con cuidado antes de bajar las escaleras. Saltó el último peldaño alzando una nube de polvo.

Se había colado una sombra en el recibidor, la de alguien sentado en la entrada, con sigilo Aelita se acercó a la puerta temiendo que fuese una de sus alucinaciones y que le atacase, sin embargo, al llegar vio la cabellera rubia de su amigo. Respiró tranquila.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Jérémie le miró con el ceño fruncido y Aelita creyó que se había enfadado por haber ido sin él.

—¿Has encontrado algo dentro? —inquirió clavando la vista de algún punto perdido entre los árboles tenso como nunca antes le había visto.

—Lo siento, tendría que haberte avisado...

—No, no.

Los matorrales se movieron y ambos dieron un pequeño respingo del susto, un conejo pardo pasó a toda velocidad frente a la valla de madera. Los hombros de Jérémie temblaron cuando se echó a reír.

—Llevo una hora aquí sentado viendo los matorrales moverse —pronunció con tono divertido—, preguntándome quién se escondía detrás de los arbustos... y resulta que era un conejo inocente.

—Entonces... ¿no estás enfadado conmigo? —preguntó sentándose a su lado en los escalones.

—¿Por qué iba a estarlo? —Jérémie puso una mano en su hombro—. He visto que venías hacia aquí y he pensado que te esperaría afuera por si necesitabas apoyo.

—¿Apoyo?

Él la miró con sus intensos ojos azules como el cielo en un día despejado y le sonrió con franqueza. La camiseta gris de manga corta dejaba a plena vista los flacuchos brazos del muchacho, más interesado por los ordenadores que por el ejercicio físico, a Aelita siempre le hacía gracia.

Aelita se sentó a su lado con el sol calentando su piel.

—Jérémie ¿cómo es que nadie ha comprado el terreno de la casa?

—¿Por qué piensas que lo sé? —replicó.

—Porque fuiste tú quien investigó a mi padre y el que siguió la pista de la casa.

Jérémie se hurgó en los bolsillos nervioso hasta dar con la cartera que abrió tan rápido como le permitieron sus ágiles dedos. Aelita llena de curiosidad se pegó más a él para ver qué misterio fascinante ocultaba el billetero de Jérémie.

—Entre todos acordamos que debíamos esperar un tiempo antes de contarte esto, al menos hasta saber más del tema —declaró sacando un papel amarillento y desgastado—. Cuando investigué el registro de la propiedad de la casa di con una página web cifrada en un lenguaje similar al de Lyoko que, con el tiempo, me llevó hasta un apartado de correos y más tarde hasta una caja de seguridad en el banco...

Aelita hizo una mueca, no quería los detalles quería el porqué y, después si se terciaba, los pelos y las señales.

—En resumen, dentro de la caja de seguridad estaba este pagaré. Tu padre se aseguró una fuente de ingresos para poder pagar siempre por el terreno. Así que está casa será siempre propiedad de Franz Hopper y nadie podrá tocarla a excepción de su familia.

—Eso significa que yo tampoco podré tenerla —musitó desanimada.

—Te equivocas —replicó con suavidad.

Ella le miró intrigada.

—Tu padre era muy listo. —Sonrió—. Accedió a tus datos académicos y al registro civil obteniendo toda la información falsa que creé para ti cuando te materializamos. Existe un documento a nombre de Aelita Stones.

»Todas las propiedades de tus padres y el dinero de sus cuentas bancarias te serán entregados cuando cumplas los veintiún años.

—¿Có... cómo?

—Eres afortunada, Aelita.

Aelita sonrió, Jérémie tenía razón, aunque ella preferiría tener a sus padres con ella que ser afortunada.

 **Fin**

 _ **Notas de la autora:  
**_ _¡Hola! Para el sexto ha tocado algo más largo. Me he levantado inspirada y la avería en el metro me ha regalado una maravillosa hora de espera en un andén abarrotado para escribir… Este shot me ha rondado mucho tiempo por la mente, pero nunca he encontrado el modo de materializarlo hasta hoy. Espero que os haya gustado._


	7. Bar

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _No.  
_ _ **Palabras:**_ _363._

 **Día 07.- Bar**

La observó al otro lado de la sala con la mirada perdida. Se preguntó cuál era su identidad, suponía que era Kurogami, ya que era la única oriental, también era la única a la que no había visto llegar. Tal vez sólo se estaba volviendo loco y sus ganas de conocerla y ponerle cara le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

Odd a su lado le soltó un codazo en las costillas, antes de que pudiese protestar habló:

—¿Por qué no vas ahí y le dices algo?

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que decirle?

Odd rió divertido.

—Qué tal algo cómo: soy Ulrich, eres el amor de mi vida.

Ulrich lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No es verdad —espetó—, sólo somos amigos, me cae bien y ya está.

—Claro que sí, lo que tú digas.

Ulrich enfurruñado se tragó su refresco de cereza de un solo sorbo, ignorando el cosquilleo de su nariz a causa del gas.

—Voy a ir — soltó poniéndose en pie.

Odd le observó alejarse para ir hasta a ella, que alzó su vista para mirar al tipo congelado a su lado. El australiano sintió ganas de estamparse la mano en la frente.

Ulrich allí plantado con los ojos negros de ella fijos en los suyos, sintió que enrojecía por momentos, cada vez más nervioso, reprimió las ganas de huir.

—¿E-eres Kurogami? —preguntó atropelladamente.

—Puede —contestó ella.

Rió nervioso.

—Siegfried, supongo —dijo ella haciendo alusión a su apodo en el juego que les había reunido allí. Ulrich asintió—. Te pareces a tu avatar.

—Tú también — replicó él sintiéndose estúpido—. Sin los anillos ni el kimono, ni…

—Sería un poco raro si me paseara por el mundo como en .Lyoko.

—Tienes razón.

—Por cierto, soy Yumi, no estamos en el juego no hace falta que me llames Kurogami.

Ella apuró las últimas gotas de su refresco y le sonrió.

—Qué tal si me invitas a otro.

Ulrich se sentó junto a ella y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Hecho. Además, te debo una de cuando me salvaste en el desierto.

—Ya ni me acordaba de eso —musitó ella, aunque si lo hacía, cómo olvidar el día en que lo conoció.

 **Fin**

 _ **Notas de la autora:  
**_ _¡Hola! Vamos con el séptimo, siento que sea tan cortito, pero no he tenido tiempo para hacer algo más largo. Esta mañana me he acordado de una historia corta que quería escribir en la que Lyoko era un videojuego de realidad virtual con una conspiración rara de fondo, esto podría ser algo que pasase en esa historia que a lo mejor materializo algún día. Espero que os haya gustado._


	8. Obsesionado

_Code: Lyoko y todos sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3.  
_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _No.  
_ _ **Palabras:**_ _648._

 **Día 08.- Obsesionado**

Entró apresuradamente a su cuarto y echó el cerrojo para asegurarse de que nadie pudiese entrar. Sacó de debajo de su jersey verde un sobre acolchado. Una risita histérica escapó de sus labios. había conseguido llegar sin que le viera nadie.

Dejó el sobre acolchado sobre su escritorio y lo acarició con la yema de los dedos. Giró el tablero de corcho en el que colgaba notas de recordatorio y fotos de su familia, revelando una colección de fotos con una única protagonista. Era una chica tan hermosa… con su larga cabellera negra y su aire de inalcanzable. Sissi Delmas llenaba el papel fotográfico con su belleza.

La mayoría de ellas estaban tomadas desde lejos, desde los arbustos, desde su ventana, desde la acera de enfrente… fotos robadas con gran esfuerzo. Sissi jamás había sospechado nada y eso poco a poco fue envalentonándole, cada vez se acercaba más a ella para robarle fotos, cada vez más osadas, cada vez más cerca. Incluso se había atrevido a usar la cámara de su móvil para colarla por debajo de su falda en una calurosa tarde de mayo.

Sissi era su obsesión, lo sabía. También sabía que estar tan obsesionado no estaba bien, pero no podía evitarlo. Y que estar obsesionado y cargado de osadía era peligroso. Y aunque había tratado de convencerse a sí mismo que no debía hacerlo, al final lo hizo.

Se había escondido dentro de las duchas y había esperado hasta que dejó de oír voces en los pasillos y en el patio, lo que indicaba que todos estaban ya en la cafetería desayunando. Entonces había salido con sigilo mirando a todos lados asegurándose de que no quedase ningún rezagado, había recorrido el pasillo y se había asomado por encima de la barandilla de las escaleras buscando a Jim, pero el profesor no estaba. Todo iba perfectamente. Confiado había subido a la planta de las chicas y se había escabullido hábilmente hasta la puerta de su compañera. Le había robado la llave, una semana atrás, para hacer una copia y después se la había devuelto fingiendo haberla encontrado en el suelo, Sissi había estado agradecida.

Había inspirado hondo antes de meter la llave en la cerradura, la pieza de metal había encajado a la perfección y girado con suavidad descorriendo el pasador. La puerta había cedido en silencio y el olor de su perfume, el de ella, derramándose sobre él. Hervé lo había respirado con ansia con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos. Tras ese leve instante de placer había penetrado en el cuarto de ella y cerrado la puerta a sus espaldas.

Había esperado ponerse nervioso, dudar y marcharse por dónde había venido, sin embargo, no lo hizo. Había sacado la pequeña cámara del bolsillo de sus pantalones y la había colocado sin titubear enfocando la cama, bien escondida en el marco de la ventana, a la espera de captar imágenes de la moradora de aquel espacio.

Había cerrado con llave al salir con un cosquilleo en el estómago, la había guardado en el bolsillo, tal vez la volvería a necesitar algún día y había bajado a desayunar como si nada hubiese pasado.

Ahora, frente al corcho plagado de fotos fugaces cámara en mano a escondidas, abrió el sobre marrón acolchado en el que había guardado las instantáneas que más le habían gustado de las que había tomado su cámara oculta. Imágenes de Sissi bailando, maquillándose, hablando por el móvil, sonriendo, frunciendo el ceño, desnuda…

Descolgó todas las fotos antiguas, menos su preferida, un plano corto en el que sonreía mientras el viento hacía volar su cabello. Y empezó a colgar las nuevas, hermosas y excitantes, cargadas de peligro de ser descubierto.

Dio dos pasos atrás y observó su collage de fotos. La imagen de ella desnuda en el centro, siendo la protagonista indiscutible de aquel corcho.

Hervé soltó una risita histérica. Estaba totalmente obsesionado.

 **Fin**

 **Notas de la autora:  
** _¡Hola! Y seguimos adelante. En principio todos los shot y drabbles iban a ser románticos o al menos con cierto toque romántico, pero este no lo es. Estuve pensando en que casi nunca escribo sobre Hervé, es un personaje que me causa mucho rechazo, así que me dije por qué no… pues bien, el resultado ha sido un shot bastante siniestro, pero ya está escrito y no voy a guardarlo en un cajón. Espero que os haya gustado._


	9. Escaleras

_Code: Lyoko y todos sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3.  
_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _No.  
_ _ **Palabras:**_ _420._

 **Día 09.- Escaleras**

¿A quién demonios se le había ocurrido la genial idea de guardar todo el material en el trastero de la última planta? Suzanne Hertz estaba que echaba chispas, seguro que había sido la muy maldita de Nicole.

Cargó con una de las grandes carpas de lona, que pesaba al menos 10 kilos, en brazos, con esfuerzo se acercó a las escaleras y las miró con recelo, esperaba no caerse o, al menos, no abrirse la cabeza. La alzó un poco más y bajó el primer escalón con inseguridad, movió el pie para bajar el siguiente, y así hasta llegar al final del primer tramo. En el descansillo apoyó la carpa contra la barandilla y respiró hondo, le sudaban las manos por los nervios y el esfuerzo.

Agarró de nuevo la carpa y, por un momento, se preguntó qué pasaría si la tirase por la barandilla. Suspiró, evidentemente no iba a hacerlo, podría matar a alguien. Resignada volvió a cargarla y encaró el primer peldaño, con cuidado fue descendiendo, concentrada en los escalones, su carga y sus pies.

—Suzanne.

La voz frente a ella la hizo desconcentrarse perdiendo el paso se precipitó al vacío, soltando la carpa en el proceso. Cerró los ojos, al final sí que iba a abrirse la cabeza. Pero no se la abrió, había caído, mas su cuerpo no había tocado el suelo.

Abrió los ojos. Había aterrizado sobre el dueño de la voz que la había desconcentrado. Bajo ella, Jim, se frotaba la nuca con una mueca de dolor.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó incorporándose.

—Todo en orden —replicó el profesor de gimnasia—. Y tú, ¿estás bien?

Suzanne asintió, sentándose en el último peldaño, se masajeó el tobillo con una leve mueca de dolor.

—Sólo me he torcido el tobillo.

Jim se puso en pie, le dolía el trasero y el codo, pero no iba a admitirlo delante de ella.

—¿Qué hacías cargando ese trasto?

—Alguien ha tenido la magnífica idea de subir mi material al almacén de arriba —soltó con retintín—, y casi me mato.

—Podrías haberme pedido ayuda.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

—Puedo hacerlo yo misma —replicó con un punto de orgullo.

—Bueno, yo… no quería decir eso, pero… en fin, Suzanne. Yo siempre puedo ayudar…

Dibujó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Muy bien, Jim, pues bájame las otras dos carpas y la caja grande al patio, tenemos una actividad escolar que preparar.

El eterno profesor de gimnasia le regaló una sonrisa de dientes blancos, asintió con energía, encantado con poder desempeñar aquella labor con ella.

 **Fin**

 **Notas de la autora:  
** _¡Hola! Siento que sea tan cortito, estoy un poco malita hoy, la gripe me tiene off. Espero que os haya gustado. Mañana más, espero._


	10. Triste

_Code: Lyoko y todos sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3.  
_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _No.  
_ _ **Palabras:**_ _312._

 **Día 10.- Triste**

La luz, que parpadeaba constantemente, le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Aún y así se obligó a permanecer impasible en aquel rincón, observando con tristeza la escena ante sus ojos.

Había tenido la oportunidad de tenerle, sin embargo, se lo había quitado de encima sin piedad, sin importarle lo más mínimo sus sentimientos. Había sido frívola, lo sabía perfectamente, demasiado engreída para considerar que él estaba a su altura. Demasiado estúpida para ver lo hermoso que habría sido tener a alguien como él a su lado, lo llena que podría llegar a sentirse, lo especial que sería, cómo de bien se sentiría entre sus fuertes brazos. Había sido superficial.

Aquel hombre extraño y peculiar soltó una carcajada en medio del patio, mirando con afecto a aquella mujer que podría haber sido ella. Bajo el fluorescente parpadeante de la cafetería sintió que la envidia oprimía su corazón. La odiaba.

Yolande frunció el ceño, sola en la cafetería soltó un leve gruñido de desagrado cuando ella le besó en la mejilla. Se habría levantado en ese preciso instante, la habría apartado de un empujón y gritado que él era suyo. Pero no podía hacerlo, no tenía derecho, eso la entristecía…

Se tapó los ojos con la palma de la mano, tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, no odiaba a Suzanne, ese no era el problema; estaba triste y furiosa, con la situación, con ella misma, con sus decisiones y sus errores. Porque la mujer que besase al bobo de Jim Morales debería ser ella y no Suzanne.

Lo peor de todo no era el dolor de cabeza, ni el fluorescente parpadeante, ni siquiera la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos azules. Lo peor era la profunda tristeza que le producía la pérdida de lo que pudo ser y no fue, porque ella misma lo tiró por la borda antes de que empezase.

 **Fin**

 **Notas de la autora:  
** _¡Hola! De nuevo muy cortito, sigo algo enferma y hoy ha sido un día de demasiadas reuniones y marrones en el trabajo así que, estoy agotaba mentalmente. Recuerdo que cuando empecé a ver Code: Lyoko no me gustaba el interés amoroso de Jim por Yolande, siempre me pareció que la doctora no valoraba al entrañable y bobo profesor de gimnasia, así que he decidido torturarla en este shot con un hermoso ataque de celos (cosas de loca).  
Mañana tengo un mini viaje y no sé si podré publicar, en caso de no hacerlo subiré dos el domingo.  
Espero que os haya gustado y si tenéis alguna sugerencia estoy abierta a peticiones._


	11. A primer olfateo

_Code: Lyoko y todos sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3.  
_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _No.  
_ _ **Palabras:**_ _839._

 **Día 11.- A primer olfateo**

Llevaba tiempo rebuscando en la basura y moviéndose sin rumbo, sin recibir cariño real de nadie, sólo miradas de pena y alguna de asco. Pero no le importaba demasiado, podía correr y encontrar cosas deliciosas que otros no querían, también podía perseguir al camión de la basura.

No tenía a nadie, pero de algún modo era feliz.

Salió de entre sus mohosas cajas de cartón, moviendo la cola con energía, soltó un breve ladrido y corrió hacía su árbol preferido al que dio un par de vueltas antes de decidirse.

Un hormigueo en las patitas de delante le dijo que ese iba a ser un gran día, así que corrió hacia sus cubos de basura en busca que algo delicioso para desayunar. Un poco de fruta y pollo para empezar bien su gran día.

El pequeño perro recorrió sus lugares preferidos del pueblo, olfateándolo todo con energía y buen humor, su cola se movía con gracia al ritmo de sus saltitos. Entonces se detuvo. La primera gota de lluvia le cayó en la punta de la nariz, estornudó dos veces y se sacudió. Las gotas frías empezaron a caer a su alrededor. Corrió bajo la fina cortina de agua, saltando e intentando atrapar la lluvia con la boca.

La gente empezó a correr, buscando refugio bajo las cornisas, pero él no, lanzó un ladrido al cielo gris plomizo con alegría. Continuó su alegre y húmedo paseo hasta que un nuevo olor, uno que acababa de bajarse del autobús llamó su atención. Alzó las orejas y meneó la cola frenéticamente. Tenía que encontrarle, al dueño de aquel olor y saludarle.

El muchacho que acababa de bajar del bus pateó una lata, no estaba teniendo uno de los mejores días y encima se había puesto a llover, y no tenía paraguas. Arrastrando los pies fue hasta la esquina y se detuvo.

A sus pies había un perro pequeño, lleno de mugre, moviendo la cola con alegría. El animal soltó un ladrido con sus ojillos fijos en los de él. El muchacho sonrió.

—Vaya, amigo, ¿de dónde sales?

El can respondió levantándose sobre sus patas traseras y dio dos vueltas sobre sí mismo. El chico rió.

—¿Estás solo? ¿Vives en la calle? —preguntó acuclillándose—. ¿Te has escapado?

El animal se estiró panza arriba y él le rascó.

—Soy Odd. ¿Sabes una cosa? —inquirió abriendo su mochila para sacar un par de libretas y acomodarlas en la entrada seca de un local—. Vas a venirte conmigo, ya verás, vas a vivir a cuerpo de rey.

Odd le mostró la mochila abierta y el perro la olfateó, olía como el chico, con ese olor que le había guiado hasta allí. Miró la bolsa y luego al muchacho, ladeó la cabeza y volvió a olfatear. Movió nervioso sus patitas y de un salto, más eficaz que elegante, metió la mitad delantera de su mugriento cuerpo dentro de la mochila. Sacudió las patas de atrás intentando meterse entero, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo. Se sentía frustrado, hasta que, la mano del humano, le dio un suave empujón y todo él estuvo dentro de aquel trozo de tela saturado de aquel olor maravilloso.

Asomó la cabeza con la lengua fuera, feliz.

—Bien, amigo, ¿cómo podemos llamarte?

El perro ladró.

—Bueno "guau" es una sugerencia interesante, pero no creo que sea un buen nombre.

Odd se colgó la mochila a la espalda y caminó bajo las cornisas, esquivando a la gente, pensando un buen nombre para su nuevo amigo sin éxito.

En casa presentó al nuevo miembro de la familia, a nadie le molestó la idea de que se quedase, pero la condición indiscutible impuesta fue darle un buen baño y llevarle al veterinario, Odd no discutió.

Lavó al animal en el jardín llenándolo todo de espuma, parecía más un combate que un simple baño. Después lo secó, con el secador de su hermana, al perro no le gustó mucho aquello. Y finalmente llamó al veterinario para pedir hora y la apuntó en la libreta pegada en el refrigerador.

Finalmente, Odd rebuscó en los armarios algo que darle de comer, encontró latas de paté que apiló con cuidado sobre el mármol. Abrió una de ellas y vació el contenido en un platito de café.

—Ven aquí chico —llamó sin éxito.

Frunciendo el ceño buscó al perro por toda la cocina, estaba en un rincón, devorando algo como si le fuese la vida en ello. Odd se acercó a él.

—¿Te estás comiendo un kiwi? —preguntó sorprendido, no conocía a ningún perro que le gustase aquella fruta peluda.

—Kiwi… me gusta ese nombre —dijo su madre entrando en la cocina—. Le pega.

El muchacho miró a su madre y después a su perro y sonrió. Un perro raro merecía un nombre raro.

—¿Qué me dices Kiwi? ¿Te gusta su nuevo nombre?

Kiwi ladró en asentimiento. Le gustaba su nombre, le gustaba su nueva casa y sus nuevos humanos. Le gustaba el olor de su salvador humano.

Sí, Kiwi, amaba a su humano y su peculiar olor.

 **Fin**

 **Notas de la autora:  
** _¡Hola! Al final ayer llegué pasadas las 12 de la noche así que me metí en la cama directamente, por lo que hoy tocarán dos.  
Hace tiempo escribí el shot "Olores" sobre Kiwi y me quedé con ganas de más. Esta es mi versión sobre cómo se conocieron Kiwi y Odd.  
Espero que os haya gustado._


	12. Suave

_Code: Lyoko y todos sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3.  
_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _No.  
_ _ **Palabras:**_ _647._

 **Día 12.- Suave**

Nikolas le había pedido una cita, Aelita había dudado mucho, pero finalmente había accedido. Sólo se lo había contado a Yumi para que le hiciera de coartada, ya que estaba segura de que si Jérémie se enteraba se pondría histérico.

Nikolas la había ayudado y ella le debía un favor, así que qué tenía de malo salir con él e ir al cine. Sólo era una inocente quedada con un compañero de clase.

Se encontró con Yumi en la entrada de Kadic, para que nadie sospechase, y a medio camino se separaron. Aelita se sentía algo nerviosa, más por el engaño que por la cita.

Él la esperaba en la entrada del cine, iba bien vestido, no como en Kadic, casi parecía una persona totalmente diferente. Aelita se estiró la falda de su vestido, no muy segura de su indumentaria. Nikolas se veía más maduro, ella en cambio… se veía demasiado ella. Sacó el móvil y miró en él la hora, no le daba tiempo a volver para cambiarse, además si lo hacía todos sospecharían.

Se cargó de valor y avanzó a su encuentro. El chico le sonrió nada más verla y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Hola —saludó rascándose la nuca nervioso.

—Hola, lo siento, llego algo justa de tiempo.

—No importa, tengo las entradas.

Aelita asintió. Habían acordado ver una de ciencia ficción, nada de terror, nada romántico, porque no quería que la cosa se volviera rara e incómoda.

Nikolas le abrió la puerta para que entrase, instintivamente ella buscó caras conocidas en el hall de la sala multicine, pero no reconoció a nadie, suspiró aliviada y entró seguida de su acompañante.

Fueron a buscar palomitas, bebidas y chucherías para amenizar la película, Aelita se ofreció a pagar la mitad, pero él se negó. Se sintió algo incómoda porque era ella la que le debía un favor, lo mínimo que podía hacer era pagar la comida.

Les indicaron que debían ir a la sala 6, tras mostrar las entradas, subieron por las escaleras mecánicas que llevaban a la primera planta y siguieron las indicaciones en la pared.

La sala 6 era enorme y estaba prácticamente vacía. Aelita abrazó las palomitas como si estuviese en peligro y esa fuese su única arma.

—Es la fila 12, asientos 9 y 10 —dijo Nikolas—. Es allí.

Ella le siguió y se sentó junto a él. Empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Se comió una palomita.

—Me han dicho que es mejor que la primera —pronunció él intentando romper el hielo—. No sé si eso es posible.

—No sé —musitó ella—. Es difícil superar la primera.

—Yo pienso igual, también he leído que han metido muchos personajes nuevos.

Aelita parpadeó. Era feo asumir que había dado por hecho que él no leía, también creía que no tenía conversación. Se había dejado llevar demasiado por la imagen que daba como sombra de Sissi.

Las luces se apagaron anunciando el inicio de la película. Devoraron las palomitas mientras las escenas se sucedían ante sus ojos. Naves espaciales, batallas cósmicas, incluso alguna escena romántica.

Cuando las luces se volvieron a encender, salieron de la sala riendo y comentando las mejores partes del film. Aelita tuvo que admitir que Nikolas era un tipo bastante interesante.

Volvieron en autobús, porque ya había anochecido y no había casi nadie por la calle. Se bajaron en la parada frente a Kadic. Por un momento se planteó decirle a Nikolas que entrasen separados, pero no dijo nada, habría sido estúpido por su parte.

—Me lo he pasado muy bien, Nikolas —dijo sonriendo.

—Pero no volverá a repetirse, ¿verdad?

Ella le miró entristecida.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bueno, somos de mundos diferentes.

Aelita le sonrió y le dio un beso suave en la mejilla.

—Me ha gustado mucho salir contigo. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —se despidió él frotándose la mejilla que conservaba la suavidad de su beso.

 **Fin**

 **Notas de la autora:  
** _¡Hola! Siempre he querido escribir sobre Nikolas sin ser el acólito de Sissi, en la serie tiene un par de momentos con Aelita, así que me he lanzado a ponerlos juntos en una situación bastante inocente, pero fuera de lo común.  
Espero que os haya gustado._


	13. Confidencias

_Code: Lyoko y todos sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3.  
_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _No.  
_ _ **Palabras:**_ _489._

 **Día 13.- Confidencias**

El edredón azul estaba plagado de chucherías y bolsas a medio devorar de patatas fritas. Las notas de una balada de los Subdigitals llenaban el cuarto junto con la suave risa de ella que, se esforzaba por no hacer ruido para evitar que les descubriesen.

Emilie, rodeada por los brazos de William, se estiró levemente para besarle en la mandíbula. Llevaban poco más de un mes juntos y, en aquel breve lapso de tiempo, se habían acercado mucho más de lo que ella hubiese imaginado.

—¿Por qué nunca me cuentas cosas de América? —preguntó ella—. ¿No confías en mí?

—Sí que confió. Qué quieres saber.

Emilie meditó sobre qué podía preguntarle. Quería saber muchas cosas, desde el motivo real por el que le habían expulsado de su anterior instituto, hasta cuál era su mayor secreto. Eran demasiadas las preguntas que quería hacer, pero no tenía todavía el valor suficiente como para plantearlas.

—¿Con quién fue tu primer beso?

—Con Lucy Milles, una matona del campamento de verano —dijo riendo—, se le metió en la cabeza que tenía que ser su novio.

—¿Fue bueno?

—Fue terrible, aún me dan escalofríos.

Intentó imaginarse la escena, una chica abusona acorralando a William y obligándole a besarla. Realmente no era capaz de visualizarlo, él era un tipo duro, pensar en una chica intimidándole…

—¿Y el tuyo?

—Un amigo de mi prima, fuimos de vacaciones a Niza. Era guapo y me gustaba, pero me babeó la cara.

William soltó una sincera carcajada que retumbó contra su espalda.

—Tuvo que ser horrible.

—No mucho peor que cuando Odd comía ajo o cebolla.

—¿Saliste con Odd?

Emilie se puso tensa, no tendría que haber dicho nada, que estúpida.

—Bueno… no es eso exactamente. Sólo fueron un par de besos —pronunció nerviosa retorciéndose los dedos—, nada importante, de verdad.

William tomó sus manos, impidiendo que siguiese torturando a sus pobres dedos, las masajeó.

—No puedo imaginarte con Odd.

—¿Eh?

—Eres demasiado guapa para él.

—¡Venga ya! Deja de tomarme el pelo —exclamó riendo más relajada—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Has salido con muchas chicas?

Él le acarició los hombros y le besó el cuello provocándole un escalofrío.

—Nada importante.

—Esa no es una respuesta muy clara.

—De acuerdo —susurró a su oído—. Dos contándote a ti.

Emilie se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, logrando sorprenderle.

—¿Dónde quieres estar dentro de 5 años? —le preguntó pasando los brazos sobre sus hombros y acercando sus labios a los de él.

—Me gustaría viajar por el mundo —contestó colocando las manos en la fina cintura de ella—. Conociendo miles de lugares interesantes.

—¿Tú solo?

—Prefiero la compañía —pronunció sonriendo—. ¿Y tú?

Emilie sintió que la había dejado a medias con aquella respuesta, sin embargo, en vez de fruncir el ceño, como habría hecho normalmente, sonrió y eliminó la distancia que separaba sus labios.

—Viendo mundo a tu lado.

—Genial, me gusta esa idea.

 **Fin**

 **Notas de la autora:  
** _¡Hola! Vuelvo con William y Emilie, que me encantan no es ningún secreto, así que de aquí a que acabe el reto os volveré a torturar con ellos. Eso es todo por hoy  
Espero que os haya gustado._


	14. Playa

_Code: Lyoko y todos sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3.  
_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _No.  
_ _ **Palabras:**_ _425._

 **Día 14.- Playa**

Las olas de océano rompían frente a ellos, el sol empezaba a ponerse y hacía rato que sus amigos habían vuelto a la casa. Ulrich dio un largo trago de su refresco de cereza, mirando de reojo como Yumi se acomodaba uno de los tirantes de su vestido negro. La brisa marina le revolvía el cabello negro como la tinta.

—Ojalá pudiésemos quedarnos aquí para siempre —musitó la muchacha pasando tras su oreja un mechón negro—. Sin clases, sin prisas, sin preocupaciones…

Él la miró, no podía estar más de acuerdo. Poder estar para siempre, ellos dos solos, en aquella paradisíaca playa australiana, sin interrupciones inoportunas, sin nada de qué preocuparse.

—Yumi —ella desvió la mirada hacia él, esperando que continuase—. ¿Crees que Odd nos regalaría la casa?

Ella rió ante la descabellada idea, aunque admitía que le gustaría que ocurriese.

—Es bastante improbable.

—Lástima.

Yumi alzó los brazos por encima de la cabeza y se dejó caer sobre la arena blanca. Cruzó las manos sobre su estómago y cerró los ojos, una suave sonrisa curvando sus labios.

Ulrich se estiró junto a ella sin despegar la mirada de su perfil. Era hermosa. Volteó de medio lado, apoyando la mejilla contra la palma de su mano. Inspiró hondo llenándose de valor, tenía que besarla.

—¿Crees que seguiremos juntos al salir de Kadic?

La pregunta de Yumi rompió su determinación.

—Sí, claro —contestó—. Seguro que sí.

—Tengo que elegir universidad.

—Oh, eso.

Abrió los ojos y le miró. Sus ojos negros mostraban inquietud, ella que era la calma personificada.

—¿Sabes a cuál quieres ir?

—No, aún no. Cuando me mudé a Francia tenía claro que, al acabar el instituto, volvería a Japón. Ahora no lo tengo demasiado claro.

Ulrich alargó la mano y tomó un mechón de su pelo entre los dedos. Siempre le había dado miedo el tener que enfrentar la posibilidad de que, Yumi, se marchase de nuevo a su país, a tenerla demasiado lejos. Y, ahora, aquel miedo se materializaba frente a él en medio de una playa paradisíaca.

—Da igual a donde vayas, siempre estaremos juntos —dijo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo—. En Francia, en Japón, en China o en la luna.

Se inclinó hacia delante y juntó sus labios con los de ella. Yumi se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, demasiado sorprendida, finalmente sus pálidas manos se enredaron en la cintura de él.

En aquella playa, Ulrich, decidió que fuese a donde fuese Yumi, él haría todo lo posible para estar cerca, si no físicamente al menos vía Skype.

 **Fin**

 **Notas de la autora:  
** _¡Hola! Quería haber escrito algo largo y especial para San Valentín, pero no lo logré. La verdad es que no se me ocurrió nada y acabé tirando de vivencias reales, con decoración mona, para sacar el drabble del día de hoy. A ver si para mañana se me ocurre algo más emocionante.  
Espero que os haya gustado._


	15. Miai

_Code: Lyoko y todos sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3.  
_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _No.  
_ _ **Palabras:**_ _750._

 **Día 15.- Miai**

Su padre estaba de un humor de perros. La había hecho sentarse hacía más de media hora y después se había esfumado. Se estaba poniendo de los nervios, tamborileó con los dedos en la mesa, resopló.

¿Y si se levantaba y se marchaba a su habitación? Mejor no arriesgarse. Miró el reloj que colgaba elegante de la pared de la cocina. Jugueteó con la costura bajera de su falda plisada.

Cuando su padre volvió a entrar en la cocina, lo hizo cargado con una pila de carpetas, ella le miró con aprensión maldiciendo su suerte.

—Akiko, ya es hora de que busques marido.

La muchacha se puso pálida, llevaba tiempo temiendo que su padre le soltase aquella bomba, las tradiciones estaban tan arraigadas en su familia, que sentía que se asfixiaba. Akiko miró las carpetas y después a su padre.

—No quiero casarme con el hombre de una carpeta, papá.

La respuesta de su progenitor fue abrir varias de ellas frente a su hija, mostrando las fotos de algunos jóvenes almidonados.

Akiko ojeó las fotos con desinterés, ninguno llamaba su atención, la biografía de ellos no le interesaba, los méritos laborales y académicos no podían importarle menos. Casi todos eran de Kyôto, como ella. Akiko suspiró, no quería verse atrapada para siempre en un círculo vicioso de tradiciones.

Y de repente, frente a la inflexible mirada de su padre, los labios de Akiko se curvaron en una sonrisa. Sus finos dedos tomaron una de las carpetas y se la tendió a su padre. Él observó al candidato, entonces fue su turno de empalidecer.

º º º

El kimono le apretaba, le pesaba y molestaba. Estaba deseando que aquello acabase. En la sala de espera el ambiente estaba la mar de tenso, sus padres la miraban con reproche, nada de acuerdo con su decisión.

La anfitriona de sala llamó a la puerta antes de entrar.

—Los Ishiyama los esperan.

Akiko tragó con dificultad, el maldito _miai_ estaba a punto de empezar. El corredor de madera estaba desierto, olía a flores frescas. Tenía la sensación de que sus pies pesaban toneladas.

Cuando la anfitriona descorrió el _shoji_ del salón donde aguardaba su pretendiente, Akiko, inspiró hondo. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Sus padres entraron primero, ella los siguió con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Se acomodaron en la mesa frente a la familia Ishiyama.

Akiko alzó la vista, sus ojos vagaron por la mesa y las manos de la gente frente a ella, entonces miró más arriba, buscando con los ojos a su pretendiente. Sus miradas se cruzaron, apenas unos segundos antes de desviarse de nuevo hacia la mesa. La chica sintió una simpatía instantánea hacia él, se le veía tan incómodo como a ella.

Volvió a mirarle con disimulo, no era guapo, tampoco es que fuese especialmente atractivo. Sin embargo, tenía algo que le gustaba.

Akiko sorbió su té mientras las familias hablaban de los logros de sus hijos, y de lo conveniente de aquel futuro matrimonio. Ella no podía sentir menos interés por toda aquella cháchara, miró al muchacho frente a ella que tenía la misma cara de aburrimiento. La simpatía por él iba en aumento, apostaba que a él los _miai_ le parecían tan ridículos como a ella.

Pasadas un par de horas sus padres les dieron permiso para salir a pasear por el jardín, ambos jóvenes se sintieron aliviados ante la idea de poder escapar de aquella situación.

El chico le abrió la puerta y juntos salieron al jardín. Akiko tironeó del _obi_ del kimono mientras caminaban hacia el pequeño estanque. Takeho se rascó la nunca algo incómodo.

—Menudo aburrimiento, ¿verdad? —Akiko lo miró sorprendida por aquella afirmación.

—Se supone que tienen que demostrar lo maravillosos que somos.

—Como si fuésemos un coche de ocasión.

Akiko rió por la comparación.

—¿Por qué a mí? —preguntó él—. Seguro que había hombres más interesantes, con una posición laboral mejor y una proyección de futuro mil veces más próspera.

—La verdad es que sólo te he elegido porque sabía que eso molestaría a mi padre. —Takeho la miró—. No soporta a la gente de Tokyô.

—Oh, entiendo.

Akiko le sonrió, Takeho parecía decepcionado.

—Si quieres —musitó ella— podemos ser amigos y ver a qué nos lleva.

—¿Para molestar a tu padre? —preguntó él.

—Sí. Además, si esto te ha fastidiado tanto como a mí, has ganado 1000 puntos en mi escala de interés.

La expresión de Takeho pasó de la decepción a una suave sonrisa tiznada de esperanza.

 **Fin**

 **Notas de la autora:  
** _¡Hola! Esta vez he optado por escribir sobre los padres de Yumi, en Japón ya no son tan habituales los_ miai _, pero se siguen celebrando. Por si por contexto no se ha entendido bien: un_ miai _es un evento que organizan las familias para buscarle marido a sus hijas, normalmente los pretendientes son del círculo paterno (hijos de compañeros de trabajo, superiores…), las chicas eligen y una cosa lleva a la otra. Para información más profunda, google.  
Espero que os haya gustado._


	16. Centro comercial

_Code: Lyoko y todos sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3.  
_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _No.  
_ _ **Palabras:**_ _287._

 **Día 16.- Centro comercial**

El centro comercial estaba abarrotado, Aelita recibió un empujón que a punto estuvo de tirarla al suelo, Odd a su lado la agarró con fuerza. La muchacha hizo un mohín, tanta gente la ponía muy nerviosa.

—Tranquila, princesa. No te pasará nada.

La voz de Odd tenía un leve tinte de arrepentimiento. Hacía un mes que vivía en aquella ciudad y aún no estaba acostumbrada, por eso él se había ofrecido a ayudarla a adaptarse, pero no había calculado demasiado bien.

Aelita se aferró a su brazo, para asegurarse de no perderse, la simple idea de separarse de él la aterraba. Odd le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Qué te apetece hacer?

—¿Qué hace la gente normalmente?

Odd mostró una sonrisa amplia de dientes blancos.

—Las chicas suelen venir a probarse la tienda entera y no comprar nada. Los chicos solemos jugar en la sala recreativa.

—¿Por qué hay que probarse una tienda entera?

Odd se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, os gusta la ropa, supongo.

Aelita frunció el ceño, pensar probarse tanta ropa la estresaba, era un sinsentido.

—No quiero probarme ropa.

—Tengo una idea mejor.

Aelita se dejó guiar por medio centro comercial, esquivando a gente, bien aferrada a él. Observó a la gente, pandillas de amigos hablando y riendo, chicas con sus novios cargados de bolsas, familias sin despegar los ojos de sus hijos… Sintió un poco de nostalgia, le gustaría que sus padres estuvieran allí con ella.

—Hemos llegado —anunció Odd deteniéndose frente a la heladería—. Empezaremos la adaptación por el deporte preferido de los Della Robbia.

—¿Deporte? —preguntó, tal vez había un gimnasio y no lo había visto.

—¡Devorar helado!

Ella rió. Le gustaba ese deporte.

 **Fin**

 **Notas de la autora:  
** _¡Hola! Ayer no pude actualizar, la página me daba error constantemente, así que al final renuncié y me fui a dormir. He subido el 15 hace un rato y, ahora con este, vuelvo a estar al día. He intentado hacer un drabble Oddlita, pero es que no me sale, sólo soy capaz de verlos como amigos.  
Espero que os haya gustado._


	17. Taza

_Code: Lyoko y todos sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3.  
_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _AU.  
_ _ **Palabras:**_ _378._

 **Día 17.- Taza**

El calor del té en la taza le quemaba los dedos, aún y así no la soltó. Ulrich, sentado a su lado se esforzaba en leer el periódico, con el ceño fruncido, tan concentrado que era como si en mundo no existiese nada más que el diario. Yumi se preguntó qué debía poner.

Las noticias de la guerra le llegaban con cuentagotas, los bombardeos en Europa parecían demasiado lejanos de Japón, pero a ella le aterraban. Japón, su país, era aliado de Alemania y media Europa estaba contra Alemania; eso, de un modo u otro, tenía que afectarles…

—Maldita sea —masculló Ulrich.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Francia está reagrupándose con la ayuda de los americanos.

—¿Es muy malo?

Él la miró, agarrando su humeante taza de té, con su hermoso kimono y sus labios rojos, tan elegante y delicada. Debería mentirle, decirle que todo iba bien, pero no podía hacerlo.

—Es bastante malo. La guerra avanza. Si sigue así Hitler se verá atrapado y acabará por hacer algo a la desesperada.

—¿Estamos en peligro?

Ulrich negó con la cabeza.

—Las SS no llegarán hasta aquí, es más probable un ataque de los americanos.

—¿Son poderosos?

—Mucho —contestó.

Yumi se bebió el té de un solo trago, buscando algo de calma en el calor de la infusión.

—Tranquila, todo irá bien.

—No quiero morir —declaró ella con los ojos llorosos—. Si nos atacan nos matarán a todos

—No pasará nada.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? En las guerras la gente muere.

Él la agarró por los brazos, no debería haberle dicho nada. Tendría que haberle mentido, haber fingido que la sombra de la guerra que se extendía cada vez más no existía.

—Yo quiero casarme, algún día.

Tenía que tranquilizarla. Ulrich le dio un beso lento en los labios, con la mano en la cálida mejilla de ella. Había deseado besarla casi desde el momento en que había abierto los ojos en aquel país desconocido. Cuando se separó de sus labios la observó. Las manos de ella soltaron, al fin, la taza caliente y atraparon las mejillas de él y le devolvió el beso que no tardó en dejar de ser inocente.

La taza se volcó cuando Ulrich la tomó por la cintura para tumbarla en el suelo.

 **Fin**

 **Notas de la autora:  
** _¡Hola! Hoy estoy escasa de inspiración. Últimamente los viernes están siendo días duros, llenos de reuniones y marrones varios. He optado por escribir algo sencillito basado en el shot "Bomba" incluido en la colección 25 Momentos. Espero que para mañana se me ocurra algo mejor  
Espero que os haya gustado._


	18. Guardaespaldas

_Code: Lyoko y todos sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3.  
_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _No.  
_ _ **Palabras:**_ _781._

 **Día 18.- Guardaespaldas**

La calle estaba desierta sólo iluminada por las farolas, la noche era cerrada, oscura y húmeda. El eco de sus pasos resonaban sobre las baldosas junto con los sollozos de ella. Odd le agarró la mano con más fuerza, conteniendo la rabia.

Un par de semanas atrás había llegado un nuevo alumno, uno francamente molesto, siempre siguiendo a Sissi sin importarle nada más, regalándole cosas, atento. A ella le había caído en gracia, seguramente por recibir tanta atención por parte de alguien más interesante que Hervé. Aquel tipo la había hecho sentir querida, Odd sabía mejor que nadie que sentirse querida era lo que más ansiaba ella. Así que las atenciones la habían hecho aceptar la invitación de aquel imbécil.

A Odd no le había hecho gracia, pero sabía que no tenía ni voz ni voto en eso. Sissi había sido su fugaz —y sorprendente— novia de internet, y eso no le daba ningún derecho a meterse dónde no le llamaban. Aunque sí le había dicho que, tal vez, no fuese buena idea; a ella no le había interesado su opinión.

Y es que aquel tipo le había dado mal rollo desde el minuto uno, tenía algo raro, su intuición le decía que no era de fiar.

Cuando Odd la vio tan arreglada sintió un escalofrío, la agarró por el brazo y le suplicó que no fuera, ella se soltó de un brusco tirón. Iba a ir de todos modos, debía resignarse. La vio cruzar la verja de metal de Kadic y perderse por la calle.

Odd había estado tan intranquilo que no había ido ni a cenar a la cafetería, se había quedado encerrado en el cuarto dando vueltas y más vueltas como un animal enjaulado. Kiwi le observaba sin entender qué demonios le pasaba a su humano, si quería pasear podría llevarle a la calle, sería más divertido, seguro.

Su móvil sonó, le tentó la idea de ignorarlo, pero lo miró. El nombre de ella en la pantalla le hizo replanteárselo. Descolgó con el corazón aporreándole las costillas y su voz, al otro lado de la línea, le heló la sangre. Que una persona tan altiva y orgullosa, como lo era Sissi, estuviese suplicándole a lágrima viva que fuese a buscarla era terrorífico.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió su chaqueta y salió corriendo de la escuela. Sissi le había dicho que estaba en el parque, en el centro, junto al estanque rodeada de gente. Pero, aunque sabía que estaba en un lugar público con gente, estaba inquieto.

Cuando llegó al parque estaba casi sin aliento, aquella carrera había sido más agotadora que cualquier ataque de X.A.N.A. Apoyó las manos sobre las rodillas, inclinándose hacia delante, permitiéndose un minuto para recuperarse. Se irguió e inició el sprint final hasta el estanque.

La buscó con la mirada entre las parejitas acaramelas, la localizó en un banco, bajo la luz de una farola encogida sobre sí misma, temblando. Fue hasta a ella que alzó la cara, tenía churretones de rímel en las mejillas. Con el corazón encogido observó el vestido rasgado y la enrojecida marca de una mano en su brazo.

Sissi se puso en pie y se aferró a su cuello como si fuese lo único seguro en el universo, él rodeó su espalda con cuidado, conteniendo la rabia. Tenía la piel fría y las mejillas húmedas y calientes. Cuando ella le soltó se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros. Le preguntó qué había pasado, pero Sissi no habló, cabizbaja le tomó la mano y sollozó. Odd tomó aquello como un "vámonos a casa".

Las calles desiertas no le ayudaban a permanecer calmado. Caminaba un paso por delante de ella, casi arrastrándola con él, en silencio. Temía hablar y decir algo inapropiado, porque no sabía qué le había ocurrido; no podía bromear, no le salía.

Entonces Sissi se detuvo.

—No era cenar lo que quería —musitó con una voz tan débil que apenas logró escucharla—. Qué idiota.

Él la miró, allí plantada, cerrándose la chaqueta con la mano libre, temblando vulnerable.

—¿Te ha hecho daño?

—Sólo me ha asustado —contestó negando con la cabeza—. Tenías razón…

—Voy a matarlo —declaró Odd.

Abrió los ojos como platos, tiró con fuerza del brazo de él, atrayéndolo hacia ella.

—Ni se te ocurra, ¿me oyes?

—Sissi…

—Sólo llévame de vuelta a Kadic.

Él obedeció, sin soltarle la mano hasta que estuvieron frente a su puerta, le hizo prometerle que le llamaría si necesitaba algo, y antes de salir para desayunar. Aunque no le hubiese hecho daño, prefería estar con ella para asegurarse de que no se le acercaría. Pensaba hacerle de guardaespaldas mientras aquel cretino siguiese por allí.

 **Fin**

 **Notas de la autora:  
** _¡Hola! He vuelto con un Odd x Sissi, no ha salido exactamente como había planeado, aún y así no me desagrada como ha quedado.  
Espero que os haya gustado._


	19. Miércoles

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _No.  
_ _ **Palabras:**_ _817._

 **Día 19.- Miércoles**

Aquel día de bochorno asfixiante en la ciudad de Lucerna, de vestido blanco y vaporoso, de helado de fresa y banco a la sombra. Aquel miércoles extraño y pesado le conocí.

La única persona que había con la chaqueta puesta y un vaso humeante en la mano. Pensé que era demasiado extraño, demasiado excéntrico e, incluso, que no estaba bien de la cabeza. Allí plantado en la orilla del lago, bajo un sol de justicia, con sus gafas oscuras y la barba cubriéndole media cara. Como un trozo de fotografía recortada y pegada encima de otra sin cuidar los detalles.

Me hizo sonreír a pesar de no querer hacerlo; me hizo sentir bien pese a no sentirme así; me hizo feliz a pesar de la tristeza que se me comía por dentro.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron tan solo un segundo, un único instante fugaz.

—¡Anthea, lo siento! —La voz de mi compañera de habitación en el internado. Siempre haciéndome llegar tarde a todos lados—. Me he entretenido en la biblioteca y…

—No pasa nada —dije para cortar la retahíla de excusas que siempre soltaba—. He aprovechado el tiempo para leer.

—Eres una rata de biblioteca.

—Sí, puede que un poco.

Dirigí la mirada hacia el hombre de la chaqueta y el vaso humeante, pero ya no estaba allí, se había marchado. Me sentí decepcionada, pero ¿por qué? No tenía sentido alguno. Me centré en mi amiga, Sonja, la similitud de nuestra situación había hecho que nos llevásemos bien de buen principio. Ambas éramos huérfanas, las dos vivíamos en el internado gracias a una beca de estudios, ambas exiliadas a la fuerza.

—¿Qué te pasa, Anthea?

—Nada, perdona.

—De acuerdo —dijo poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas—. Pues venga, arriba, que tenemos que aprovechar el último día de vacaciones.

—Pero Sonja… ¿piensas decirme qué se supone que vamos a hacer? Hace tanto calor que no me apetece hacer nada.

Sonja esbozó una sonrisa cargada de misterio y llena de felicidad.

—Ya lo verás.

La seguí por las calles, llena de curiosidad, mientras Sonja parloteaba sin parar. Estaba eufórica aunque no sabía por qué. Llegamos al centro, siempre abarrotado, las tiendas seguían abiertas, las familias paseaban y yo seguía a mi amiga.

—Es aquí —anunció Sonja deteniéndose a la puerta de un bar—. Nos esperan dentro.

—¿Quién?

—¡Chicos!

Sonja tomó mi mano y me arrastró adentro. Un bar… era la primera vez que pisaba uno, no quería estar allí. Vi a algunos chicos del ala masculina del internado sentados en una mesa al fondo, eran mayores que nosotras, tenían mala fama.

—Os presento a mi amiga Anthea.

—Hola, pelirroja —me saludó uno de ellos.

—No me llamo pelirroja.

—No seas borde, Anthea —me susurró Sonja al oído—. Siéntate conmigo, nos lo pasaremos bien.

Acepté a regañadientes, no quería estar allí, pero Sonja era mi amiga. Me senté junto a ella intentando no acercarme al chico que ocupaba la silla junto a la mía, no me sentía cómoda.

La conversación que empezó siendo de lo más normal poco a poco se fue torciendo, pasamos de hablar de la escuela y los exámenes al sexo. Sonja parecía la mar de desenvuelta en el tema, intentaba incluirme en la conversación, pero yo era incapaz de participar en aquello.

Elliot, el chico sentado a mi lado, puso su mano sobre la piel desnuda de mi pierna e intentó colarla bajo el vestido, yo la aparté procurando que nadie lo notase. Él volvió a intentarlo y yo, de nuevo, le aparté. Hizo un nuevo intento, esta vez me levanté, el refresco que estaba tomando se derramó sobre la mesa. Los chicos me miraron, Sonja me interrogó con la mirada.

—Tengo que irme —solté, me ardían las mejillas.

—¡Anthea! —exclamó Sonja, pero no me quedé para escucharla.

Salí corriendo a la calle. El calor asfixiante había dado paso a una tormenta de verano. El vestido blanco se iba empapando mientras corría. Quería huir cuanto más lejos mejor. Apenas podía ver nada, la lluvia se me metía en los ojos. Choqué con alguien, caí al suelo raspándome el muslo y la mano.

—Lo siento —me disculpé.

—Ha sido culpa mía, no miraba por dónde iba.

Abrí los ojos, frente a mí el hombre del lago me alargaba la mano para ayudar a levantarme. Se la tomé y el me alzó con un certero tirón.

—Soy Schaeffer, Waldo —dijo el hombre misterioso.

—Hopper, Anthea —repliqué por inercia.

La lluvia caía en gruesas gotas sobre los adoquines de la calle y sobre nosotros.

—¿Eres alumna del Sank Jakobus?

Asentí sin apartar la vista de él.

—Le he visto antes. En el parque. Con el abrigo puesto y el vaso humeante.

Me sentí completamente idiota después de decir aquello, él me sonrió y se ofreció a llevarme de vuelta al internado.

Esa fue la primera vez que le vi, pero no sería la única.

 **Fin**

 _ **Notas de la autora:  
**_ _¡Hola! Cuando decidí empezar a escribir Xanadu me imaginé el primer encuentro de Waldo y Anthea como algo muy normal, un encuentro en el internado, con el tiempo se me fueron ocurriendo otras ideas, aunque esta es la primera que escribo. No es mi preferida, ni de lejos, pero me hace sentir cómoda.  
El mes que viene retomaré ADQST (al fin) y empezaré a subir también Xanadu que la tengo bastante avanzada.  
Espero que os haya gustado._


	20. Plantón

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _No.  
_ _ **Palabras:**_ _357._

 **Día 20.- Plantón**

Miraba la pantalla del móvil fijamente esperando un mensaje que no llegaba. Se estaba impacientando y eso que él era una persona tranquila, pero una hora de espera era demasiado hasta para él.

Jean-Pierre Delmas dio un largo trago de su copa de vino, se sentía tremendamente frustrado. La idea que le habían gastado una pesada broma ganó terreno en su mente. La mujer que había conocido por internet era demasiado perfecta para ser real. Y él se sentía demasiado solo, por eso había entrado en aquel chat con la idea de conocer a una mujer interesante, desde que su mujer les abandonase que no había estado con nadie. Nueve años eran demasiados años, ya era hora de dejar de lamentarse y rehacer su vida.

Se había emocionado, quizás demasiado, con la idea de rehacer su vida. Cuando ella le había dicho que quería conocerle en persona, él se había apresurado a reservar en un lujoso restaurante, para que todo fuese perfecto. Porque si tenía que rehacer su vida quería hacerlo a lo grande.

Pero al parecer su plan tendría que esperar.

Hizo señas al camarero para que le rellenase la copa de vino. Esperaría un poco más, después de nueve años ya no le venía de una hora.

Volvió a mirar el móvil, nada, ni una triste excusa. Jean-Pierre escribió, ya que ella no lo hacía, con la sensación de haber sido estafado por la vida. Todavía era joven, quería vivir, disfrutar de lo que le rodeaba, porque se lo merecía y ahora que se había decidido no era justo que le plantasen.

 _Supongo que ya no vas a venir. Si no querías hacerlo, sólo tenías que decirlo, lo hubiese entendido. Espero que todo te vaya bien en la vida._

Jean-Pierre envió el mensaje sin pensárselo dos veces. Si le había plantado entonces no había nada que hacer.

Marcó y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja y esperó a que le contestasen.

—Sissi ¿te apetece cenar en un restaurante de lujo?

La respuesta afirmativa de su hija le hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja, recuperando así el buen humor. Al menos la tenía a ella.

 **Fin**

 _ **Notas de la autora:  
**_ _¡Hola! Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Jean-Pierre, alguna vez tenía que tocarle. Es un personaje que me gusta y me da cierta pena que en la serie esté solo, pero lo cierto es que no hay ningún personaje femenino en la serie que me guste para él, por eso lo he dejado solo. Sé que es muy cortito, pero no tengo tiempo para más hoy, prometo escribir algo más largo sobre él en el futuro.  
Espero que os haya gustado._


	21. Mirada

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _No.  
_ _ **Palabras:**_ _292._

 **Día 21.- Mirada**

La miraba dormir, como tantas otras veces había hecho. Cuando no podía pegar ojo la observaba a ella, tranquila, con sus labios entreabiertos y su pecho subiendo y bajando rítmicamente, tan real.

Era hermosa. Eso lo había pensado la primera vez que la vi y aún sigo viéndola igual de hermosa. Hermosa y única, como una flor que crece en medio del desierto.

Y aunque ha cambiado bastante desde nuestro primer encuentro, en l.o esencial sigue siendo la muchacha que conocí atrapada dentro del superordenador. Un sofisticado programa informático, que resultó ser una mujer de 23 años encallada en los 13 a causa de su encierro. Maya, el nombre que le di antes de que ella recordase quién era, que para mí le pegaba. Pero Maya, nunca había sido un sofisticado programa, era un ser humano la mar de real.

Aelita me había llevado a conocer a mis mejores amigos, a luchar por proteger al mundo y a ella. A tener vida social, a enamorarme. En resumen, a vivir.

Con su pelo rosa y sus ojos verdes chispeantes, llenos de vida, su voz dulce y nasal. Su timidez y su valentía. Su vulnerabilidad y su increíble fortaleza. El conjunto de todas sus cualidades tan fascinantes y mágicas.

Aelita, un cúmulo maravilloso de contradicciones. Antes de que me diese cuenta Aelita se había convertido en el centro de mi vida. Porque, aunque fuese extraño, sin ella no tendría nada de lo que tengo.

Mirarla siempre me hace pensar en lo afortunado que soy, en los pocos motivos que tengo para quejarme por nada.

Mi teléfono móvil vibrando sobre la mesilla de noche, el nombre de mi padre iluminado. Beso a Aelita en la mejilla antes de salir de la habitación, dejándola allí tranquila.

 **Fin**

 _ **Notas de la autora:  
**_ _¡Hola! De nuevo algo muy corto, voy mal de tiempo, muchas reuniones, mucho trabajo y demasiado cansancio. Esta es la primera vez que escribo desde el punto de vista de Jérémie, ha sido divertido.  
Espero que os haya gustado._


	22. Amigas

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _No.  
_ _ **Palabras:**_ _896._

 **Día 22.- Amigas**

—No hagáis tanto ruido que nos van a pillar —susurró Noémie agazapada en el pasillo.

Azra, Magali y ella se habían escabullido hasta el pasillo de los chicos con un claro objetivo. Asaltar el cuarto de William. Si Hiroki no les había engañado, que más le valía no haberlo hecho, estaría en la cafetería con sus amigos.

Noémie avanzó con cautela y alargó los dedos hasta el pomo, se detuvo, no había pensado que la puerta podría estar cerrada con llave. Maldijo para sus adentro, pero tiró de él. La puerta cedió sin oponer resistencia.

—Oh… —musitó, al parecer no era de los que cerraban con llave.

Magali y ella asomaron la cabeza sólo para asegurarse de que, realmente, no había nadie. La cama estaba deshecha y la guitarra bien puesta contra la pared. Magali entró y sus dos amigas la siguieron. Azra, inquieta, se apoyó contra la puerta temiendo que pudiera volver a abrirse.

—¿Qué estamos buscando? —preguntó Magali.

—Algo sospechoso —replicó Noémie.

Azra y Magali intercambiaron miradas, no tenían muy claro qué era lo que se suponía que tenían que encontrar.

Noémie abrió el armario sin ninguna ceremonia y empezó a buscar. Desde que se enteró de que, Emilie, se había enamorado de William que estaba inquieta. Era su amiga y quería protegerla a toda costa.

Cuando llegó al internado la primera persona que la trató bien fue ella. Emilie que era año mayor y que había perdido un curso a causa del racismo. Le había caído bien desde el principio, tan tímida y vulnerable. No quería que le volvieran a hacer daño y, William, aunque parecía buen tío tenía una fama no muy buena a sus espaldas.

Cerró el armario frustrada por no haber encontrado nada incriminatorio, miró a sus compañeras que seguían buscando y que, al parecer, estaban teniendo tanto éxito como ella.

Se dirigió a la cajonera, abrió el primer cajón. Estaba lleno de bolis y libretas, material de papelería para aburrir. Cualquiera diría que había asaltado la papelería del centro. El segundo estaba repleto de ropa interior, por unos segundos, pensó en volver a cerrarlo y fingir que jamás lo había abierto, pero después recordó que ella solía esconder cosas ahí, así que, metió la mano y tocó el fondo de madera hasta que sus dedos dieron con una libreta. Noémie la sacó y la observó con detenimiento, las tapas negras y una goma manteniéndola cerrada. ¿Y si era su diario? No tenía derecho a leerlo, aunque pensando en Emilie… Inspiró hondo, tiró de la goma y la abrió. El cuaderno estaba repleto de pentagramas notas musicales y letras. Noémie, pasó varias páginas, eran canciones. No era su diario, aunque parecía que las canciones estaban todas compuestas por él. No sabía que compusiera, aunque le había oído tocar la guitarra muchas veces, su habitación estaba justo encima de la de él.

Pasó un par de páginas y leyó el título de la canción "Piel morena", arrugó la nariz, era un título estúpido, deslizó los dedos por la página y fue leyendo la letra sorprendida, no necesitó acabar de leerla para reconocer a su amiga en ella. Sonrió, miró un par de canciones más, porque el que hubiese escrito una vez sobre ella no significaba nada, y se sorprendió en ver que Emilie era el tema principal de todas ellas. Su sonrisa se amplió. Satisfecha cerró la libreta con la goma y volvió a enterrarla entre los calzoncillos limpios. Cuando cerró el cajón se giró y miró a sus compañeras, habían dejado de buscar.

—No hay nada sospechoso —soltó Azra con su marcado acento.

—Supongo que me he equivocado —dijo Noémie encogiéndose de hombros.

Magali suspiró. Las tres chicas salieron del cuarto con la misma cautela con la que habían entrado y se escabulleron hasta la escalera de incendios. Noémie escuchó pasos cuando atravesaba la puerta de la salida de emergencia, pero no tuvo tiempo de ver nada, bajó sin preocuparse más por ello.

Las chicas pasaron el día tranquilas, relajadas, Noémie con la firme convicción de que él no buscaba herirla había logrado, al fin, calmarse y dejar de preocuparse.

A la hora de cenar, las cuatro amigas, se dirigieron en tropel a la cafetería. Noémie se detuvo, se le había desatado el cordón de las deportivas.

—Id tirando, ahora os alcanzo —soltó agachándose para atarse los cordones.

Las tres chicas le hicieron caso. El cordón blanco se le había llenado de polvo, odiaba cuando pasaba.

—¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas?

Se puso tensa, se incorporó a toda prisa y giró sobre sí misma para encontrarse frente al mismísimo William Dumbar.

—¿Q-qué?

—Te he visto salir de mi habitación esta mañana.

—Yo no…

Barajó la idea de mentirle, decir que la había confundido con otra, pero se dio cuenta de que no serviría de nada. Eran sus pasos los que había oído cuando salía.

—No, no lo he encontrado —replicó con altivez. William enarcó una ceja en respuesta—. Y eso es bueno para ti.

—Dime qué buscabas, a ver si puedo ayudarte —soltó él con sorna.

Noémie sonrió.

—Ya no busco nada, sólo espero a que hagas algo y que no la cagues.

—Si no me das más pistas.

—No le rompas el corazón a la persona equivocada, o tendré que hacer de tu vida un infierno.

William le devolvió la sonrisa y ella supo que lo había entendido.

 **Fin**

 _ **Notas de la autora:  
**_ _¡Hola! Hacía tiempo que no metía a Noémie en una de mis historias, la echaba en falta. Poco que decir sobre el shot de hoy, un William x Emilie algo diferente.  
Espero que os haya gustado._


	23. Piel

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Homosexualidad.  
_ _ **Palabras:**_ _329._

 **Día 23.- Piel**

Deslizó la mano por su espalda desnuda arrancándole una suave risa, le había hecho cosquillas. Priscilla se apoyó contra ella dándole un ligero empujón, la melena rubia de Anaïs se sacudió.

La biblioteca estaba desierta, sólo estaban ellas dos, sentadas al fondo escondidas entre las estanterías. En secreto, sin que nadie supiese que se reunían ahí.

Los dedos Priscilla se enredaron entre los rubios mechones de su pelo, se giró un poco y le besó en el cuello provocándole un escalofrío, de los labios de Anaïs escapó un suspiro trémulo. La morena rió de nuevo.

—Boba, nos van a pillar —se quejó Anaïs.

—Has empezado tú —replicó en un susurro—. Además, no hay nadie más aquí.

Y era cierto, no estaba ni la bibliotecaria, aún y así podría entrar cualquiera cuando menos se lo esperasen. Anaïs dibujó una sonrisa y la besó en los labios, apartándose de ella perezosamente.

—¿Por qué no vamos a mi habitación? —inquirió Priscilla—. Y seguimos con esto con calma, tú y yo sin posibles interrupciones.

—¿Qué hay de Maïtena?

—Está por ahí con su novio, iban al cine, creo.

—Pues vamos.

Anaïs recogió su mochila y la cargó al hombro. Priscilla hizo lo mismo y ambas salieron hacia el edificio de las habitaciones, se asomaron para ubicar a Jim y lo esquivaron con destreza, subieron las escaleras en silencio. Priscilla metió la llave en la cerradura y se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Ambas se abalanzaron al interior del cuarto, cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Anaïs volvió a besarla con ansia, recibiendo las mismas ansias en respuesta, con las manos de Priscilla colándose bajo su camiseta, se pegó más a ella. Su piel estaba caliente y era suave, le fascinaba su tacto.

—Pris… —la llamó interrumpiendo el beso.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Estoy cansada —la morena la miró—, no quiero seguir escondiéndome.

Priscilla tomó entre las manos sus mejillas y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

—Yo también.

 **Fin**

 _ **Notas de la autora:  
**_ _¡Hola! Hoy ha tocado una de personajes secundarios, no sé qué orientación sexual tienen, pero las veo muy monas como pareja, así que las he juntado. Mañana y pasado mañana no podré actualizar porque estaré de viaje, el domingo subiré los tres. No puedo creer que ya se esté acabando el reto del mes, se me ha acabado haciendo corto.  
Espero que os haya gustado._


	24. Marco

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _No.  
_ _ **Palabras:**_ _305._

 **Día 24.- Marco**

Quedaban pocas cosas en los estantes, Aelita las miró con nostalgia. Las cajas de cartón se apilaban ordenadas junto a la puerta de la que había sido su habitación desde que Jérémie y sus amigos la sacaran del superordenador. El único hogar que recordaba con claridad.

Su etapa como estudiante de Kadic finalizaba y, eso, le había provocado una gran ansiedad; a diferencia de los demás no tenía a dónde volver, la incertidumbre la había estado torturando durante días, pero al final había encontrado una salida. Yumi, que tenía un piso alquilado y la había invitado por tiempo indefinido.

Sentada sobre la alfombra rosa y peluda, Aelita sonrió, tomó los libros apilados a su lado y fue metiéndolos dentro de una caja de cartón a medio llenar. Trató de levantarla, pero pesaba demasiado, así que la arrastró hasta el lugar donde se apilaban las demás, tendría que pedir ayuda con ella.

Cogió otra caja vacía y la colocó cuidadosa en el suelo. Llenó de aire sus pulmones, era el momento de empaquetar lo poco que quedaba de ella en el cuarto. Se acercó a la estantería, alargó el brazo, sus dedos tocaron el frío cristal atrapado en el marco de fotos, lo sacó de su lugar, con sumo cuidado.

Aquel marco atrapaba varias imágenes que la hicieron sonreír. Ella y Jérémie en el fotomatón, sus amigos sonriendo sentados en las gradas del campus y una añeja y maltratada foto de sus padres. El marco de madera estaba lleno de los dibujos de Odd, también de Yumi, palabras escritas Jérémie y por Ulrich.

Cortó un largo trozo de papel de burbuja, que le había regalado Odd, y envolvió aquel pequeño tesoro hecho por sus amigos, no podría soportar que se rompiera. Lo colocó sobre la cama resuelta, lo llevaría en la mano, no en una caja.

 **Fin**

 _ **Notas de la autora:  
**_ _¡Hola! Aquí dejo el drabble correspondiente al viernes, acabo de llegar del viaje, así que espero que me dé tiempo también a subir los dos siguientes. Empiezo a pillarle el truco a esto de escribir drabbles, nunca se me ha dado muy bien escribir historias tan cortitas.  
Espero que os haya gustado._


	25. Escalada

_Code: Lyoko y todos sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3.  
_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _No.  
_ _ **Palabras:**_ _283._

 **Día 25.- Escalada**

Se aferró al pequeño saliente de la pared e inspiró profundamente. Sentía que le temblaban los brazos y que perdía fuerza, creyó estar a punto de caer. Hizo fuerza con las rodillas y se impulsó hacia arriba. Estaba a medio camino, esperaba lograrlo. Estiró el brazo y se aferró al siguiente saliente, su mano resbaló. Su cuerpo se precipitó al vacío, soltó un chillido sostenido.

La cuerda amarrada a su arnés se tensó frenando en seco su caída.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —gimió colgando en el vacío.

—¿Quieres que te baje?

Emilie miró abajo, William la miraba preocupado.

—No. Puedo seguir —contestó, él le sonrió con orgullo.

—De acuerdo. Agárrate al saliente verde frente a ti.

—Vale.

Se balanceó suavemente para llegar hasta el saliente indicado y se aferró a él con fuerza. Inspiró hondo. Desde el suelo William tensaba la cuerda e iba indicándole dónde poner los pies y las manos, Emilie seguía las instrucciones confiada, cada vez más cómoda con la escalada.

Sus dedos tocaron la repisa del final de la pared de escalada, tomó un último impulso y se sentó. Desde aquella altura veía parte del parque, era impresionante. Miró hacia abajo y lo vio ascender con facilidad, como si fuese algo que hacía a diario.

Cuando William llegó a la cima se sentó junto a ella con una sonrisa adornando sus labios.

—No es justo —se quejó Emilie.

—¿Qué no es justo?

—Que subas con esa facilidad cuando yo casi soy incapaz de hacerlo.

Él rió con ganas ganándose un suave codazo en las costillas.

—Tranquila —musitó—, ya aprenderás.

Acarició su morena mejilla, Emilie suspiró.

—¿Preparada para bajar?

Emilie le miró con el ceño fruncido. No, no estaba preparada.

 **Fin**

 **Notas de la autora:  
** _¡Hola! Aquí vamos con el correspondiente al sábado. Vuelvo con William y Emilie. A ver qué se me ocurre para el siguiente.  
Espero que os haya gustado._


	26. Colaboración

_Code: Lyoko y todos sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3.  
_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _No.  
_ _ **Palabras:**_ _377._

 **Día 26.- Colaboración**

Jérémie observó a la mujer sentada frente a él, no era la primera vez que la veía, pero sí la primera en la que hablaba con ella de aquel modo. La vio pasar varias páginas del informe que tenía entre sus manos, hasta dar con lo que buscaba, sonrió y se lo enseñó a él.

—Este es el hombre del que te hablaba —declaró señalando la fotografía en blanco y negro enganchada con un clip al informe—. No tenemos gran cosa por ahora, por eso necesitamos su ayuda.

—¿Por qué han pensado en mí? Yo soy un simple técnico informático de la MILAD.

—Bueno… he oído que es uno de los mejores y…

—Por favor, no me hable de usted, señorita Stones.

Aelita, con su corta melenita roja, le sonrió.

—En ese caso, por favor, trátame de tú también.

A Jérémie le fascinó aquella sonrisa. La primera vez que la había visto lloraba desconsolada, muerta de preocupación por su mejor amiga, secuestrada, a merced de un psicópata. Le gustaba verla feliz.

—¿Qué es lo que ha hecho? —preguntó tomando la foto entre sus dedos.

—Creemos que es el responsable de la desaparición de una chica de quince años.

Él alzó la vista sorprendido. La joven fiscal se había puesto seria, se la veía incómoda.

—Entiendo ¿qué necesitas que haga?

—Tengo una orden para poner cámaras en el perímetro de su casa. También para geolocalizar el coche y pinchar sus teléfonos. Necesito saber dónde está en todo momento.

—Puedo hacerlo, pero hay cientos de técnicos increíbles en la judicial, sigo sin entender por qué me has elegido a mí.

Las mejillas de Aelita se tiñeron de un leve rubor. Cuando Yumi había desaparecido y ella se había quedado hecha polvo, recordaba que él la había rodeado con un brazo en un tímido gesto de apoyo, recordaba el olor de su perfume, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. Suspiró. Yumi le había dicho que era el mejor y ella, simplemente le había creído, porque Yumi no era de las que alababan a la gente a la ligera.

—Porque no quiero a otro en este caso —declaró con sinceridad.

Jérémie frunció el ceño, no le había dado ningún motivo, pero sonrió. La idea de colaborar con ella le agradaba.

 **Fin**

 **Notas de la autora:  
** _¡Hola! El drabble de hoy, esta vez un AU relacionado con "Eres mía", que retomaré en breve, si la suerte me acompaña. Algo de Jerlita para acabar la semana.  
Espero que os haya gustado._


	27. A escondidas

_Code: Lyoko y todos sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3.  
_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Lime.  
_ _ **Palabras:**_ _405._

 **Día 27.- A escondidas**

Las normas de Kadic eran muy claras, eso era algo que Suzanne tenía muy presente, pero no podía dejar aquello. Había empezado casi como un juego y, ahora, estaba atrapada en él y sin ganas de dejarlo.

Jim repartía besos por todo su cuerpo mientras ella se concentraba en no alzar el tono de su voz. Estaban escondidos en la habitación de Jim, que era la ofrecía mayor intimidad al estar apartada de las demás, aún y así, le costaba relajarse.

Las manos de ella atraparon su cara, Jim se dejó besar con parsimonia mientras bajaba la cremallera de su falda de tubo, que resbaló por sus largas piernas hasta caer al suelo. Suzanne la apartó con delicadeza, empujándola con el pie. Las manos de él se afirmaron sobre su trasero, arrimándola con ansias a su cuerpo, de los labios de ella huyo un suave gemido.

Suzanne bajó apresurada la cremallera de la sudadera de él, revelando la desfasada camiseta de algodón blanca, la hizo caer al suelo para colar después las manos bajo la camiseta y tirar de ella hacia arriba. Jim alzó los brazos permitiendo así que se la quitase.

—Jim.

—¿Mmm?

Los dedos de ella desataron la lazada que, mantenía en su sitio los pantalones de deporte de él.

—No te pares ahora.

Como respuesta Jim desabrochó los botones de su fina camisa granate, deshaciéndose de ella sin un ápice de duda. Lo que más deseaba era estar con Suzanne, tenerla entre sus brazos, sin que nada más importase; porque llevaba demasiado tiempo deseándola en secreto y, aunque, tuviesen que verse a escondidas, Jim, estaba dispuesto a perder su trabajo por saltarse la fatídica norma de nada de relaciones personales entre trabajadores.

Suzanne tiró de los pantalones de él, haciéndolos bajar hasta sus rodillas.

—Suzanne, llevo puestas las deportivas no puedo quitármelos.

—Pues no lo hagas.

Le obligó a caminar, con los pantalones por las rodillas, hacia atrás hasta la cama. Jim, sin dejar de rodear su cintura, se sentó sobre la cama y ella sobre él. El contacto de su erección contra su intimidad la hizo excitarse aún más. ¿Quién le iba a decir, tres años atrás, que iba a acabar con un hombre diez años menor que ella, jugándose su puesto de trabajo?

Suzanne ahogó un gemido contra la palma de su mano cuando la mano de él se coló en sus bragas. Si alguien se enteraba serían fulminantemente despedidos.

 **Fin**

 **Notas de la autora:  
** _¡Hola! ¡No me puedo creer que haya llegado el penúltimo drabble! Otro Jim x Suzanne, me encantan. A ver qué se me ocurre para mañana, el último, no puedo creérmelo.  
Espero que os haya gustado._


	28. Febrero

_Code: Lyoko y todos sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3.  
_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _No.  
_ _ **Palabras:**_ _384._

 **Día 28.- Febrero**

Yumi rió sentada al sol en el campo de tiro mientras Ulrich miraba la pistola con recelo. Había conseguido que soltase su arma y probase la de ella, aquella que tanto había criticado desde el momento en que la vio.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Tu cara —contestó ella—. Es una pistola, no va a morderte.

Él le dedicó una mirada enfurruñada, no se fiaba de aquel cacharro de 1975, lo mismo le estallaba en la mano.

Ulrich apuntó al blanco fijo situado al fondo del campo. El arma pesaba menos de lo que él espera, menos de lo que estaba acostumbrado, no tenía muy claro cómo sería el retroceso, pero supuso que si ella podía manejarla con tanta facilidad no debía ser demasiado fuerte.

Disparó.

La pistola le devolvió el retroceso con un golpe seco que sus músculos absorbieron con facilidad. Miró el cañón incrédulo. ¿Cómo podía esa antigualla ser tan manejable? Ladeó el arma y disparó de nuevo, la respuesta de la pistola fue la misma.

Puso el seguro y se quitó los cascos, miró a su compañera con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Sorprendido?

—Admito que es… curiosa.

—Curiosa —repitió ella con una sonrisa sarcástica—. Ahora que la has probado no podrás vivir sin ella.

—Prefiero mi arma.

Yumi se encogió de hombros, se puso en pie y recuperó su arma. Se puso los cascos, apuntó y disparó. Todas sus balas dieron en el blanco.

—Es la mejor arma que he tenido nunca —declaró poniendo el seguro y bajando los cascos que reposaron elegantes en su cuello.

El sol de finales de febrero calentaba sus pieles.

Yumi quitó el cargador vacío y lo dejó junto con la pistola sobre la mesita.

—Yumi. —Ella le miró—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar?

—Me parece perfecto, además tengo que esperar los resultados del laboratorio.

—No te desconectas ni en tu día libre, ¿eh?

Ella le sonrió.

—No con un asesino en serie paseando tranquilamente por las calles de París.

Ulrich le plantó un beso en los labios, esa era una de las cosas que habían hecho que se enamorase de ella. Su firme determinación de luchar contra cualquier tarado que amenazase a la gente de la cuidad. En ella veía reflejado el lema del cuerpo de policía francés _Pro Patria Vigilant_ fielmente.

 **Fin**

 **Notas de la autora:  
** _¡Hola! ¡Reto conseguido! Me he ganado un bocata de Nocilla por haberlo logrado. No podía acabar de otro modo, tenía que ser sobre el par de tórtolos lentos, en su versión AU en "Eres mía".  
Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por haberme leído._

 _º º º_

 _ **Pro Patria Vigilant:**_ _Vigilantes del país._


End file.
